Welcome To My Life
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Harry has won the war. Now what will his life be like? HG Rated for leeway


**I do not own Harry Potter. The brilliant woman named J. K. Rowling does**

**Welcome To My Life**

Harry stood in the middle of a field that he didn't recognize, panting heavily. It was done. Voldemort was now, really and truly, dead and the Wizarding world was now safe. Harry looked around and found that he was all alone. He wasn't entirely sure how in the world he had managed to get Tom Riddle away from his followers, but he had done it. He could barely remember what had happened in the hours that he had been fighting.

Harry started walking away from the battle ground and tried to think of a spell, any spell, but he was too tired to think of magic any more. He wanted his fatigue to end. He wanted to find Ginny, hold her, and take a long long nap.

The thought of Ginny brought tears to his eyes. She was dead. Had been dead since they had first started the journey. Or at least that is what Voldemort had said to him, cackling evilly at the same time. They had never found her body and that was his next mission. He needed to find her body and lay her to rest. He knew that he would never love another as he had loved her. She had been his soulmate and the only one that he could ever want. He had dumped her in hopes that she would be safe from Voldemort, but that hadn't stopped him. So now she was dead along with his parents, his godfather, Cedric, and probably many others.

He only prayed that Ron and Hermione weren't dead. Or Fred, George, Lupin, Moody, McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and the countless others that he had come to love over the years. If anyone had died he wasn't sure he was going to live through it.

But first he had to figure out where he was and how to get back.

He dragged his feet through the burnt grass, tears poured down his cheeks. So many had lost their lives already because of one man. Now they had a reason to celebrate. He, however, did not.

He was alone, once again. The one woman that he had allowed himself to truly love was gone. Sure he had friends and people that were like family, but he didn't have family. There had been a glimmer of hope for a chance of one when he had been dating Ginny, but now that hope was gone. He knew that the only woman that he had ever seen children with was her and if he couldn't be with her in life then he would wait until his body finally gave up and took him home to her.

Yes, he was thinking of the afterlife as home rather than the Burrow that he had once called home on a summer that hadn't known what the dangers would bring.

"Oh Harry, Harry. Where is he? You don't think he was killed do you?" A female voice said. It sounded far away. Harry stopped and looked up.

"No. I would have felt it if he had been. Harry is alive," a very familiar female voice said.

"How do you know Ginny?" A male voice asked. Harry dropped to his knees at hearing her name. He must be dead. That was the only thing that he could think of. That is the only way that Ginny could be alive.

"Because I love him and that bound will never be severed, Ron," Ginny said. They were all dead. He, Ginny, and Ron. There was no other explanation than that. The tears began to pour down his face faster.

And then he saw her. She was wearing one of his Chuddley Canon's t-shirts, one that Ron had given him for Christmas and that pair of jeans that drove him wild.

"HARRY!" She screamed and broke out into a run. He had never seen her run so fast. Suddenly, she was right in front of him showering his face with kisses.

"Oh Harry, Harry," she whispered as she continued to kiss every inch of his face. Harry's hands came up slowly, brushing her form gently in reassurance that she was really here, in his arms once more. His hands grabbed her face and then he gave her the most penatrating, deep, loving kiss that he had ever given anyone in his entire life.

"Looks like he's happy that she is alive," Hermione said, coming up to Ron's side. Ron wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes he is. He's had a hard life and knowing that she is here with him to make the rest of the journey will rest his mind," Ron state. Hermione turned to him.

"Knowing that you'll walk through life with me always makes me want to snog your face off," Hermione said with a wink. Ron smiled brightly.

"I think that since we are heros that we should celebrate. They're snogging, let's snog," Ron said, dipping her backwards and placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. Hermione giggled as he put her back up right and then proceeded to snog her face off (cough cough - but better than he did with Lavender since she's a whore).

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Today was the day that Harry and Ginny would be together forever. Not only in holy matrimony, but also binding through their magic. It was the day that Harry had been looking forward too since he had allowed himself to love her.

He stood at the altar and watched as Hermione and Ron walked up the aisle first. Of course, Ginny had asked Hermione to be her Maid of Honor and Harry had asked Ron to be his Best Man. He smiled at them as they parted, giving each other loving looks. The next up the aisle was Neville with Luna and then behind them Fleur and Bill. Ginny wasn't all that keen on allowing Fleur in the wedding march, but her mother had insisted. Harry had to stiffle laughter over the memory.

Fred walked down with Angelina and then George and Katie followed directly behind them. Charlie and his fiancee came now next and finally Percy and Penelope were the last couple down the aisle. Then Ginny's cousin Maxine came down the aisle throwing flowers and giggling.

Then Harry spotted her. Mr. Weasley began to escort his one and only daughter down the aisle. She was radiant. Her glorious reddish brown hair was tied up beautifully. Her white gown glistened in the sun. Her brown eyes glistened brightly.

Mr. Weasley escorted her to the end of the aisle, brought up his daughter's veil and kissed her upon her forehead. Ginny hugged him and whispered something to him before letting him go. He reselted her veil, gave Harry a wink, and went over to sit with his wife who was already crying. Harry held out his hand for Ginny's and smiled brightly.

"I love you, Harry," she said softly. Harry smiled wider.

"I love you too, Ginny," he whispered back. They turned to the minister, ready to start their lives together.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione and Ron were married a month after Harry and Ginny. They all lived near the Burrow, because that would always be their original home.

Harry sighed softly as he sat upon their porch watching his children play. GInny came outside and wrapped her arms around him.

"Aren't are children beautiful?" She whispered in his ear. He nodded, they really were. He looked at each child in turn. Samantha was the spiting imagine of her mother and the very first grandchild. Lily was the second and looked like his own mother. She had redder hair then Samantha and had his green eyes which made her look exactly like his mother. Their third child was Molly and Harry could already tell that she was going to end up like his mother in law.

Finally they had had their first boy and he looked exactly like him and incidently his own father. He was James Harry Potter, in honor of his grandfather and Ginny had insisted in honor of him too. Their fifth child looked like Ginny's father so they had named him Arthur after him.

Harry looked up at his wife and then down at her swollen abdomen where their sixth child lay in wait to be born. He put his hand upon her belly and smiled.

"We make beautiful children. Ginny, the day that I stopped him I never ever thought that we would be together, let alone having children. Let alone having as many children as we are!" Harry said with a laugh. Ginny smiled and kissed his temple.

"I know you did, but I knew that we would be together and having loads of children. You married a Weasley. We have loads of children," she said.

"Well I guess that is a Potter thing now too," Harry said. Ginny smiled.

"Yes it is a Potter thing too."

"You know what," Harry said softly.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

o0o0oooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny and Harry brought their sixth child into the world at midday. As Ginny slept, Harry rocked in the rocking chair with his new son in his arms. He smiled at the beaming baby boy that was looking up at him.

"Matthew Ronald Potter. That's who you are. And I love you so very much," Harry whispered. Matthew gurgled.

"Welcome to my life," he said softly to his newborn son.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: Hey peeps. This is a one shot that I just decided to write. It came to me and had to write it down.

I am debating on whether or not to make a squeal... about the children going off to Hogwarts. You know, parodies and such or whatever. Please review and tell me if you want me to make a sequel to this ficlet.

THANKS! and PLEASE REVIEW!

Mystic


End file.
